


In Plain Sight

by FireFlySlick



Series: The Adventures of Lesbianism: Corrin and Rhajat [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Despite the vacation that Corrin and Rhajat had taken together being one of the most relaxing experiences of their lives, Rhajat, of course, finds that relaxing on the beach could use a little spicing up.





	In Plain Sight

     The light sea breeze mixed with the soft sound of the waves on the beach washed over Corrin. Adding on the bit of shade from the beach umbrella over her, and absolutely everything around her just helped her feel completely relaxed.

     The one thing that helped her relax above all else however, was laying on Rhajat, whose arms wrapped around her.

     Rhajat sat against a heavily reclined, low lying beach chair, which was surprisingly comfortable. Having Corrin near her with the additional comfort allowed a sense of serenity to take over her.

     Corrin nuzzled a little closer to Rhajat, her soft breathing bringing a serenity to Rhajat while she adjusted her arms. She wrapped them around Corrin’s stomach, rubbing her thumbs over a small area of her stomach as to enjoy the feeling of Corrin’s soft skin.

     ”Think we could stay here forever?” Corrin broke through the sounds of the waves.

     ”Heh, I think I’ve heard everyone say the exact same thing,” Rhajat chuckled, “Though I am enjoying myself more than I thought I would.”

     Corrin repositioned herself again and nuzzled more into Rhajat, being careful not to crush her breasts with her back, “Is that because of the beach or because I'm in a bikini?” Corrin teased her girlfriend.

     Corrin harbored no illusions that she wasn't a beautiful woman. Since she had started dating Rhajat three years ago she had learned to embrace her body. Rhajat instilled a sort of confidence in her that she lacked before. Corrin somewhat credited that to why she wore the pearl-coloured bikini.

     However, that was only some of the reason. Mainly, she wore a bikini that revealed so much for the almost pure reason of making Rhajat want her. The bikini left little to the imagination, as it only really covered her nethers, and her breasts, but her bikini top didn’t even cover that much of her breasts. This made Corrin’s desire work perfectly. When Rhajat saw Corrin, she stopped and couldn’t help but stare for a moment, completely moonstruck.

     Rhajat laughed as well, “Can I say both?”

     Corrin smiled, she moved her hands to hold Rhajat’s.

     Rhajat raised her head slightly, looking around them, not finding anyone really nearby. She eyed the sea directly in front of them, finding no one swimming in the area.

     ”Actually. I think the bikini might be doing more for me,” Rhajat called quietly into Corrin’s ear, “I mean… look at these,” her hands slowly drifted up to Corrin’s breasts, giving them a light squeeze, and moving them about.

     ”Rhajat!” Corrin exclaimed, trying to keep her voice contained, so that anyone that could have happened to be nearby wouldn’t hear her. She grabbed Rhajat’s hands and pulled them away from her breasts, pulling them back to her stomach.

     Rhajat cackled in her ear, “No one’s around. Your family is inside,” her voice dropped to a low, sultry tone, “Plus… I know you loved it when I fucked you in that movie theatre.”

     Corrin blushed. Rhajat was right. The memory played through her head. The feeling of being pleasured by Rhajat always felt amazing, but something about being in public while it happened felt so wrong, yet so amazingly right.

     Corrin released Rhajat’s hands, her gaze shot from left to right, and then behind the two of them.

     She let out a sigh, before whispering to Rhajat with barely a twinge of regret in her voice, “Fine...”

     She tried to cover the slight amount of excitement that she already had with what seemed like embarrassment. However, Rhajat could read her like a book, and knew just how excited she was.

     Upon receiving the go-ahead, Rhajat returned one of her hands to Corrin’s breasts. Massaging and playing with the one on her right, but this time, she didn’t bother feeling through the bikini, deciding to go right under it.

     Granted, the bikini was tied rather tightly by Corrin, so Rhajat instead shifted the material up, revealing one of Corrin’s breast to the ocean.

     Corrin felt a twinge of embarrassment, yet, couldn’t help herself from feeling more excitement build up inside her. The feeling of knowing that at any point someone could walk up on them, and catch them in the act, was terrifying, however, she couldn’t help but be hopelessly turned on by the feeling all the same.

     A mischievous grin grew on Rhajat’s face as she saw Corrin’s reactions. With deliberate movements, her free hand slowly ventured down towards Corrin’s heat.

     Corrin took in a gasp of air as Rhajat reached her pussy. She was already wet, leading to Rhajat immediately sliding two fingers into Corrin.

     Corrin felt Rhajat kissing her neck, occasionally grating her teeth against her skin. It was not enough to hurt her, but instead made her hairs stand on end.

     The sensation somewhat overpowered Corrin. One feeling or another on several different parts of her body gave her a feeling she was not quite used to. With one hand massaging her breast, the grinding of Rhajat’s teeth against her neck, and the two expertly guided fingers inside of her. There was also the wonderful weather and the beach setting a wonderful scene for all the pleasure Corrin received.

     A pressure building up in Corrin grew as Rhajat curled her fingers up against the roof of Corrin’s tight pussy. At the rate they were both at, Corrin did not have long until she would reach her climax.

     Rhajat was not quite paying attention to how far Corrin was from cumming, instead electing to pay complete attention to how she worked her, and the various feelings of her body. From the feeling of her skin against her lips, to the firmness yet wonderous give of her breast. Corrin, and her body, were amazing; and Rhajat was in heaven.

     The entire situation was perfection. The couple found themselves thinking the same thing. Nothing could possibly have gone wrong at that point, Corrin was so close, and Rhajat was completely content in her own position.

     Everything was perfect, until it was that there was giggling and talking from directly behind them, with the origins of the noise quickly approaching them.

     Everything came crashing down on them at once, as they realized just how fucked they could be.

     Rhajat swiftly withdrew her hands, making sure to not pull either of the bikini pieces off of Corrin in her haste. Her head rested back on the low beach chair, as well.

     Corrin covered her breast with the bikini, and pulled some of her hair to cover her neck where Rhajat had been kissing and lightly biting her.

     It was no later than when Corrin had pulled Rhajat’s arms around her again, -taking care as to cover Rhajat’s particularly wet fingers- that two girls came around to greet the couple.

     ”Hey Corrin, Rhajat! Are you two going with all of us to that seafood place?” Elise asked the two, not even noticing their incredibly red faces.

     ”That Keaton’s Bar and Grille place? No thanks, not big on seafood,” Rhajat responded, rather bluntly.

     ”Yeah, sorry, we’re gonna stay back and relax,” Corrin added on, looking up to the two, her voice slightly hoarse.

     Elise paid them a slight frown, but before she said anything Sakura spoke, “Alright, we just wanted to make sure.”

     Sakura seemed to notice something wrong with the two right after that, and then questioned the two, “Are you two feeling alright? You both seem kind of… off.”

     ”Oh, we’re fine, we both just, uh, had a weird coughing fit. Just taking some time to get used to the sea air,” Corrin was never great at lying, but she could never admit to the two young girls that she was just getting fingered by her girlfriend in public.

     Elise seemed to buy it, though it seemed that Sakura had her suspicions, but went along with it anyway.

     ”Alright, we’ll all be back. Have fun!” Elise waved, her voice being a bit louder than anyone there particularly cared for.

     With that, the two girls left, and Corrin and Rhajat both waved, before nearly melting in each other. Both of their hearts raced, and showed little signs of slowing down.

     ”That was too close,” Corrin let out a heavy sigh, and let her arms collapse in her lap.

     Rhajat laughed, finally feeling her heart slow to a normal pace, “Way too close.”

     With that, Corrin managed to relax, and come down from the spike of adrenaline. However, as she relaxed, and let her thoughts wander again, all of attention was brought to that pressure in her core. All of the pleasure inside begged to reach its peak.

     ”So… they’re all gone, right?” Corrin spoke after a handful of seconds.

     Rhajat looked behind them, seeing that both cars that brought them to the beach house were gone. Rhajat then looked to her sides, seeing that the already small population on the beach had waned into low single-digit numbers, and even then, there was still no one near them.

     ”Y-yeah, they all left. No one around either,” A hint of shock was evident in her voice, before she added, “Wait, do you want me to-?”

     ”Yes,” Corrin interrupted her, looking to her sides, seeing the same thing as Rhajat.

     Rhajat was taken aback. Usually, it was her who was sexually daring, Corrin usually was willing to do some strange things, but it was almost always Rhajat who proposed it.

     ”Wow, you’re really on edge aren’t you?” Rhajat cackled into Corrin’s ear, her usual sexual cockiness coming back to her.

     A redness returned to Corrin’s cheeks, as she spoke, “Well, after last night, and… THAT. Yeah,” she let out a small chuckle, “A little bit.”

     ”In that case, you’re wish is my command, my darling,” Rhajat whispered into Corrin’s ear with a sultry tone in her voice. Her hands went to return to their previous positions.

     Right before that however, Corrin’s hand went to two seperate locations, making Rhajat falter for a moment. With a rather swift movement, untied two knots on her bikini. One knot, was the knot between her breasts, the second knot was the left knot on her bikini bottom.

     Her bikini top fell to both sides, and with another movement, and a pull of a third knot, her bikini bottom was completely loose.

     After scooting the flap that was her bikini bottom down, she sat there, slightly embarrassed, yet hopelessly aroused.

     Rhajat’s eyes shot wide at Corrin’s display. She couldn’t help but ogle for a moment at Corrin’s naked body.

     ”I think we’ll be safe enough with them gone,” Corrin whispered, her gaze fell, and hints of shame were outshone by her naughty smile and feelings of utter bliss.

     Rhajat’s shock faded as she let out a soft maniacal laugh, before her hands shot to their destinations. One grabbed Corrin’s right breast, pinching her nipple with just enough force, and the other going right back to fingering Corrin at full intensity.

     Her middle and ring fingers slid effortlessly into Corrin as Rhajat went right back to kissing and biting at Corrin’s neck.

     Corrin couldn’t have held her moans back if she wanted to. They were not exactly loud, though they still carried an intensity like that of the sun.

     Corrin’s leg spread apart a bit more as Rhajat curled her fingers against the roof of her pussy. Rhajat, with a movement of her wrist, forced her fingers as deep inside of Rhajat as she could manage, trying her damndest to hit Corrin’s g-spot.

     Her efforts of course were rewarded, as Corrin melted into her with a lingering moan that bled into the air that was actually soft when compared to the others yet Rhajat knew exactly what it meant.

     Rhajat managed to double her efforts with both hands and her mouth. Her teeth grated against Corrin’s skin, and it actually started to hurt, but it only aided the sensation, bringing a sharp contrast to the pleasure that somehow complimented the entire experience.

     Corrin fell into ecstasy. Every separate feeling coming from Rhajat melded into a conglomeration of pure pleasure. The pressure in her core moved beyond where it rested before, and reached so close to Corrin’s peak.

     And with one final movement of Rhajat’s digits, Corrin was pushed over the edge. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she let out a long, exasperated breath which clearly desired to be a moan. The sound of the would-be moan fell as soon as Corrin climaxed onto Rhajat’s fingers.

     As her orgasm was rode out, Rhajat pulled back from her biting and kissing and simply watched as Corrin came. Her expression was something else to Rhajat. Perhaps it was the lust mixed with her adoration of Corrin’s beauty that make look even more gorgeous like this to Rhajat.

     When Corrin’s orgasm died out, Rhajat withdrew completely from Corrin’s breast and heat. A mischievous grin still stuck out Rhajat’s face.

     Slowly, Rhajat pulled her hand up, and held her ring finger up to Corrin’s mouth. When she felt Rhajat’s finger brush against her lips, she stuck her tongue out, and licked Rhajat’s finger clean.

     ”Do you like how you taste?” Rhajat inquired with a sultry whisper.

     When Corrin finished cleaning her lover’s finger, thoroughly enjoying her taste, she let out a soft, “Mmhmm,” Not even bothering to attempt to form any words.

     ”Hm, then I guess I’ll need to have a taste,”Rhajat drew her hand over to her own mouth, slipping her middle into her mouth as she tasted Corrin’s sex on her finger. Rhajat always loved that taste. It was like that of a savory exotic fruit, and she still absolutely adored it.

     ”Mmm… Still amazing,” Rhajat whispered with a smile.

     Corrin blushed, but flashed Rhajat a smile.

     A moment passed as Rhajat gave Corrin a moment to calm down. Eventually, Corrin’s breathing returned to normal, and she nuzzled herself back into her girlfriend.

     ”Say, you think you could return the favour?” Rhajat whispered with a cocky grin.

     Corrin chuckled to herself, before she turned around and kissed Rhajat deeply.

     The kiss lasted longer than she intended, and when the kiss was broken, Corrin spoke softly into Rhajat’s ear, “Of course, dear,” she paused, then kissing Rhajat again, before resuming, “However… With how loudly I plan on making you scream, we might have to go inside.”

     Rhajat blushed despite the cockiness and excitement that was plastered on her face, “Well, if you insist.”

     With that Corrin stood up, leaving her bikini behind, and started her walk back to the beach house.

     It had been forever since Corrin had surprised Rhajat that much. It took Rhajat a moment to fully comprehend what exactly had just happened.

     Whenever she did finally realize that her naked girlfriend was a good distance ahead of her, she quickly grabbed Corrin’s bikini and kept up a good jog to catch up to Corrin.

     When Rhajat managed to walk next to Corrin, she cackled and teased her, “I think you forgot something.”

     Corrin laughed, “You’re right, I did forget something, thanks for reminding me.”

     Suddenly, the smile on Corrin's face turned somewhat sinister as Rhajat was caught completely off guard. Something of a moan escaped her as Corrin’s hand came down fast and hard on Rhajat’s ass.

     ”That’s for being a massive tease,” Corrin’s voice dropped low and lustrous.

     Rhajat had no idea what exactly awaited her once she got inside the beach house, however, she did know that no matter what did await her, she was going to love it.


End file.
